Joy Ride?
by orpsgod
Summary: A continuation to my story Do People Really Watch That? inspired by Jennifer Lynn Weston's Jack to the Future series. Go read her stories, they are wonderful and will give a little back story to mine. Now on to this one and please do leave a comment.


Joy Ride

Joy Ride?

This was James first trip out of the house since he had been brought back. He stood there and eyed the strange looking bright red object Jack had referred to as a car. Jack had just explained how they were going to sit in this metal box and it was going to transport them for this night out on the town Jack had planned earlier. James was none too sure he wanted to sit in this box. He understood the concept of what Jack had explained, there were four wheels and some sort of mechanical something or other under the 'hood' that provided the power to turn the wheels. James had looked this mechanical what ever over very closely when Jack raised the 'hood' and bragged about it having a four barrel carb and four hundred and fifty horses. James saw neither barrels nor horses in that small space. He gave Jack a look that said he was not falling for any more of his attempts to confuse him.

"Never mind James, you can look it all up on the internet later." Jack said with a smile.

"I will." James said with a no nonsense tone.

"Now off to our night out eh James?" Jack said as he walked over and opened the side of this 'car'. Jack motioned for James to take a seat inside, which he did hesitantly. His fears were not lessened when Jack fastened some sort of sturdy cloth strap across his front. Evidently there was a danger of falling or being thrown out of this box. That was not a comforting thought in the least. But, James reasoned to himself, surely Jack would not have gone to the trouble to bring him back if he meant to put his life in peril, would he? Jack walked around and entered on the other side, situating himself behind what he had told James earlier was the steering wheel and fastened his own strap. As James watched with more than a bit of curiosity Jack produced a small piece of metal that had jagged edges and stuck it into the side of the cylinder the wheel was attached to. James almost jumped out of the box as Jack turned the piece of metal and a horrendously loud roar came from out of nowhere.

Jack smiled at him as the roar diminished, "Sorry James, didn't mean to throw you into a tizzy, had the pedal down a bit is all."

"Well where ever and what ever this 'pedal' is please leave it up in the future." James snapped.

Jack laughed, reached over in front of James and pushed a button and a trap door fell open. Jack took a small box out, pointed it at the wall in front of them and it started to move.

"Garage door opener." Jack said to James as he waved the box around before placing it back where it had come and shut the small door that concealed it.

James really didn't hear what Jack was saying he was too intent on following the wall in front of them as it disappeared into the ceiling.

"Now James, here comes the fun part." Jack said with a wide grin as he put his hand on a metal rod sticking up between their seats and moved it, and then the box began to move, the low hum it had been making increased a little. Both James' hands went down to clutch at his seat when this happened and he gave Jack an unsure look.

"Haven't seen nothing yet James." Jack said, the wide grin still on his face.

"Why do I have the distinct feeling this is not an experience I am going to appreciate?" James asked.

"Wind in your hair James, just as if you were standing on the deck of the Dauntless running before the wind. Close your eyes and picture it James." Jack replied as he took one hand from the wheel and waved it about. James wondered if Jack was picturing himself at the bow of the Black Pearl. He cast a quick glance at Jack to make sure he hadn't closed his eyes, when he was satisfied Jack was paying attention to their course he did settle back a bit in his seat and close his eyes. It had been too long since he had felt the wind rush at him like this, much too long. Maybe this was not going to turn out too bad after all.

May be continued later

Comments are appreciated

3


End file.
